The Other Three
by urunimi
Summary: Leaf, Feather, and Blaze have lived as loners, longing to know about their parents that abandoned them. But when they come to ThunderClan and they learn what they need to know, they realize that maybe the truth wasn't what they wanted to hear.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Now matter how much I wish, I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Prologue:

"It isn't safe for them here," a black she-cat says, her green eyes glowing in the darkness, as she curls her tail around three kits.

"It isn't safe for them down there either," a green-eyed tom with white and ginger patches says, brushing his tail on the she-cat's back.

"But it's safer!" the she-cat protests. "I didn't even know I could have kits in StarClan. Fallen Leaves, I'm scared."

"It's okay," the tom curls up next to his mate.

"But remember the prophecy? They'll be after them," the she-cat wails. "At least down there there's some chance they'll survive."

"But we won't be able to protect them," says the tom.

"At least we'll be able to see them," the she-cat sniffles.

"I'm not sure it's the best idea," the tom says doubtfully.

"It's our only hope," the she-cat seems to shrink as she says this. Her eyes darken. "And it's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Are you sure?" the tom asks uncertainly.

"Positive," the she-cat sounds more firm when she says this.

"Well," the tom says after a long pause. "What are their names?"

The she-cat looks puzzled. "Don't you know? I'm sure I told you," she lifts her tail, revealing her kits. "This one," she points to a golden-brown tom, "is Blaze. This one," she touches a dark gray tabby tom "is Feather. And this one," she says, stroking the smallest kit, a ginger she-kit with black patches, "is Leaf."

The tom purrs as his mate tells him the last name. "They all have green eyes," he realizes, "like their mother."

"And their father," she says, tickling the tom with her tail.

For a while, they both sit there, admiring their kits, until they see the blue-gray pelt of a shimmering she-cat. "I gave you time. Have you decided yet?" she asks.

"Yes. We've chosen to let them go," the tom says.

"Very well, I will lead them down," she turns to the kits near the black she-cat's belly. "Come now little ones. We're going on an adventure."

The black she-cat suddenly seems sad to let them go, then, getting back to her senses, nudges them towards the blue-gray she-cat.

"Where are we going?" Leaf, the smallest kit mewls.

"We're going down to another world, that you can explore," the blueish she-cat says, with pain in her voice, perhaps remembering when she gave up her own kits.

"Will there be food there?" Feather asks. "I'm hungry."

"Yes little ones," she turns back to the black she-cat. "They can eat solid food, right?"

She nods. "I have taught them how to hunt. They will survive."

"I hope so," the other she-cat says.

"Are we going yet?" asks Blaze.

"Yes," says the blue cat, guiding them away. The black she-cat and the ginger and white tom watch sadly as she leads their kits away.

"It's for their own good," the tom says, trying to convince himself, rather than his mate.

The she-cat gives a tiny nod, still staring at the empty spot where the other she-cat had led her kits away.

"We'll be okay," says the tom.

"Yeah," she says weakly. "Yeah. But they might not."

A tortoiseshell she-cat with a white watches silently in the shadows. She had been there as it all unfolded. "The three stopped us before. We cannot let them destroy us again."

A gray tom with a white face appears beside her. "I don't see why you couldn't let me handle this Mapleshade. I would've-" he is cut off by the she-cat's claws raking his face.

"Be quiet flea-brain! I am your leader, I know what's best," the she-cat snaps.

"But I would've killed the kits right there! The dark forest would be ruling already!" the tom protests.

"No. They need to suffer first. They must pay. The three must pay!" the she-cat shrieks, retreating into the forest with the tom on her tail.

ThunderClan Allegiances:

Leader

Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Medicine Cat

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jayfeather

Warriors

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker -gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Cherrypelt- ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- cream-and-brown tom

Apprentices

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, medicine cat's apprentice

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Amberpaw- gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, right ear, and amber eyes

Dewpaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Queens

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat, mother to Fernkit (gray and white tabby she-kit) and Mousekit (brown tabby she-kit)

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Bumblestripe's kits

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, expecting Thornclaw's kits

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**A few things:**

**1) Sorry, this wasn't my best work, it was kinda rushed.**

**2)I know Hollyleaf probably couldn't have kits in StarClan, but that was just best for the story. **

**3)I also know it was kinda weird with not using the cats' names, but that's how it is in the prologue of Warriors books, so I thought I'd try it. **

**4) See if you can guess who the tom Mapleshade was talking to was. **

**5) The rest of this story will be written in past tense.**

**6) Please review! You don't even have to have an account.**


	2. Leaf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaf

Leaf woke up to the sunlight streaming on her back. She stretched and looked up to the hole in the roof of the tunnels. Her littermates, Feather and Blaze were still asleep, but the rest of the tunnels were alive.

She padded out of her feather-lined nest and over to the stream. She lapped some water up. Eventually, she jumped in, enjoying the cool feeling on her skin. Leaf sighed blissfully. An idea formed in her mind. She slowly, quietly, padded out of the stream, and walked over to where her two brother lay. No longer bothering to be quiet, she shook her pelt out viciously, sending an icy blast over the two toms.

Blaze shivered. "Hey!" he said, glaring at Leaf.

"What was that for?" Feather demanded.

"I was bored and I needed company," Leaf answered simply.

"Did you really need to use that method?" Blaze asked bitterly, smoothing his fur.

"You should've seen the looks on your faces!" Leaf smirked.

"It wasn't that fun on this end," Feather replied, licking droplets of water from his pelt.

"Well I'm not on that end," Leaf countered.

"Why does she always say something like that?" Feather turned to Blaze. Blaze just shrugged.

Leaf stood up proudly. She was small, but not that small, there was no significant difference between her and Feather, unlike when they were kits. Now, she had learned to use her appearance as a disguise, not many enemies expected such ferocity from such a small opponent.

"Have you hunted yet?" Blaze changed the subject.

"I figured I'd wait for you," Leaf responded.

"Okay then. I'll take the east, Blaze, you take the west, and Leaf, you can fish in the stream," Feather said, heading to the maze of tunnels on their left and Blaze, to the right. Unlike before, neither of them were afraid to venture into the tunnels, like they were when they woke up here.

Leaf walked over to the stream, careful not to let her shadow fall on the water. Unlike before when she was playing around, she was careful to not utter a sound. She waited until she spotted a plump bony fish. That's about to be fresh-kill, she thought confidently, swiping her tongue around her lips.

She waited till the fish was right in front of her, then her paw darted into the stream and hooked the fish out of the water. It flopped around for a while, then went still. She picked it up in her jaws and placed it in their designated place for their fresh-kill.

Leaf padded back to the stream and waited some more. She fished until the fresh kill pile was filled with her first bony unnamed fish, three small minnows, and a golden fish, that was one of Feather's favorites. By that time her brothers had returned, Feather with a mouse and a squirrel, and Blaze with a bunch of voles.

"I found nest," he claimed.

"Well, we won't have to hunt for a while," Feather said proudly, munching on the gold-fish.

Leaf nodded in agreement, and picked up the mouse. Blaze, who had already wolfed down the squirrel, nodded too and settled for one of his voles.

Leaf feasted on the mouse, and savored the forest taste. She had a good life. Well... a somewhat good life. Living with toms can get a little... chaotic. She could never stop wishing for a sister or even for something else. Like her mother back. Or even her father.

There was always that one thing that haunted her. The thing Leaf constantly wondered: Who were her parents, and why had they abandoned her?

She, Feather, and Blaze had spun endless tales on what they thought their parents were like. They had no memory of them. One day, they woke up here, and the only things they knew were their names and that they were kin. No more, no less, but it was not enough to satisfy Leaf's curiosity.

Nothing ever was.

Her identity couldn't satisfy her. Neither could the humdrum life she led. The same customary routine everyday.

She needed to know what was outside. She needed to have an interesting life. Somedays she felt it more than others. And today was one of those days.

She was going to do it today. She was going to do something interesting. She was going to make a difference.

But first, she would take a nap.

* * *

"Leaf," a voice said. "Leaf." Leaf opened her eyes to find a dazzling black she-cat with green eyes. "You're awake," she said fondly.

"Uh... how do you know my name?" Leaf asked, confused.

"Don't you remember? I- oh wait, of course not," the she-cat's face fell.

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked, her voice full of compassion.

"It's nothing," the she-cat said, seemingly fine, but Leaf could read emotions very well. And she could tell that this she-cat didn't want to be bothered with that. "Listen, I know what you want. And I can tell you where to find it," an adventurous gleam shown in her eyes.

"Really? You know where I can find out who my parents are?" Leaf's breath quickened and her heart pounded. Would this she-cat really tell her the answers?

"Yup! And I'm going to lead you there," she smiled.

"You are?" Leaf asked with excitement.

"I already have," the she-cat winked, turned, and dashed away.

* * *

When she woke up, Leaf was in a place of the tunnels that she had never seen. A winding path was before her. She smiled before dashing off into the path that lay before her.


End file.
